Tetangga
by Azure Azalea
Summary: Sakura tinggal sendirian di apartemennya berseberangan dengan Sasuke si cowok asing, hobinya setiap hari adalah mengamatinya. Hmmm... Lumayan normal... :D SasuXIno,SakuXNeji,NaruXHina,ShizuXJuu,SasuXSaku..:D
1. Chapter 1

Hyaaaaah... uda lama sekali nggak ngutak-atik fanfic. (Dan dia seenaknya bikin cerita baru lagi kaya nggak ngerasa bersalah aja bikin serial-nya hiatus en nggak menghiraukan para pembaca yang dengan setia nungguin alert-an). Sudahlah, maklum sudah tua... (APA?? Itu bukan alasan yang bisa dikatakan dengan nada nggak bersalah!!)

_(sekian perdebatan si author vs instingnya author)_

**

* * *

Tetangga**

Sakura meletakkan kunci dan tas laptopnya ke atas meja kerjanya sambil menghela nafas, hari yang melelahkan. Kemudian dia melepaskan jaketnya dan melemparkannya ke lengan sofa berwarna abu-abu di dekatnya lalu berjalan ke kamar mandinya tanpa menyalakan lampu apartemennya. Ruangan itu setengah gelap, hanya cahaya lampu jalan yang masuk melalui sebuah jendela besar yang menerangi setengah apartemen, tetapi Sakura terus berjalan dalam kegelapan tanpa terantuk apapun seolah kakinya mampu melihat dalam kegelapan dan membimbingnya ke tempat yang diinginkannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura sudah muncul memakai tank top putih dan bawahan piama panjang bergaris pelangi. Handuk menggantung di lehernya, air menetes dari ujung rambut Sakura yang basah dan meninggalkan titik air di lantai kayunya yang berwarna coklat tua. Suara selopnya terdengar menggema di seluruh ruangan tetapi Sakura sama sekali tidak mau ambil pusing dengan suara langkah kakinya yang terdengar berat dan terseret, dia terus berjalan ke dapur kecilnya yang diterangi lampu jalan dan menuangkan secangkir kopi di cangkir kecil berwarna hitam. Dia menghirup kopinya dan membawanya ke sofa abu-abunya yang menghadap ke satu set home teaternya. Sakura menatap remote tv-nya, dia menatapnya tanpa ada keinginan untuk mencapainya, akhirnya dia meletakkan cangkirnya dan duduk bersandar pada bahu sofa lalu memejamkan matanya.

Sudah hampir pukul 10 malam saat Sakura menghabiskan kopinya dan berdiri dari sofa untuk melihat-lihat keluar jendelanya. Sakura berdiri memegang cangkir di sebelah tangannya sambil menatap keluar di depan jendela besarnya yang menerangi sebagian apartemennya dengan cahaya lampu jalan. Di bawah, di jalan, sebuah truk chevy berwarna abu-abu dan merah berhenti di depan apartemen di seberang Sakura. Kemudian seorang laki-laki memakai topi hitam dan jumper hitam bergaris putih di lengannya turun dari dalam truk sambil menyandang sebuah ransel di bahu kanannya dan masuk ke dalam apartemen. Beberapa saat kemudian, lampu menyala di sebuah jendela tepat di seberang kamar Sakura dan siluet laki-laki yang sama tampak melemparkan topi, jumper dan ranselnya sembarangan. Setelah menghilang sebentar, siluet itu muncul lagi dengan rambut mencuat sedang memegangi telepon di telinga kirinya. Sakura hanya tersenyum menatap sosoknya yang hilang dan muncul dari jendela, itulah pemandangan yang hampir setiap malam mengantarnya tidur.

Hari masih pagi, belum lewat pukul 6 pagi saat Sakura terbangun. Terlalu pagi padahal hari ini dia tidak perlu terburu-buru bangun pagi untuk pergi bekerja, tetapi sepertinya tubuhnya memang sudah terbiasa mengeset jam tidurnya. Yah, apa boleh buat, sudah bangun ini. Sakura melemparkan selimutnya ke samping dan berjalan ke dapur kecilnya untuk menuangkan kopi untuknya. Sambil menguap Sakura merenggangkan tubuhnya sambil berjalan tetapi dia terhenti di depan jendelanya. Jendela yang sama yang dipandanginya tadi malam, di sana tampak seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang sedang melepaskan jaketnya. Sakura berdiri menatapnya. Gadis itu sering terlihat di apartemen si laki-laki asing itu, tanpa penyelidikan pun sudah ketahuan kalau mereka berdua berpacaran. Hmm... Sebenarnya, mereka pasangan yang cukup serasi. Gadis itu cukup cantik, hampir sempurna malah. Sedangkan laki-laki itu terlihat sangat menarik, wajahnya tampan yang agak misterius karena rambut dan matanya yang hitam kelihatan kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu menghilang dari jendela dan sekarang berganti dengan si laki-laki pemilik apartemen yang terlihat. Dia hanya memakai celana panjang piama berwarna gelap, rambutnya yang mencuat kelihatan lebih acak-acakan, sepertinya dia baru saja bangun. Sambil menguap dia berjalan melewati jendela, kemudian gadis berambut pirang panjang itu muncul lagi dengan sebelah tangannya menempel di pinggangnya. Sakura semakin asik memandangi mereka, sepertinya mereka sedang bertengkar. Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian mereka menghilang cukup lama membuat Sakura bosan, baru sekitar 15 menit kemudian mereka muncul lagi di jendela. Gadis itu dengan marah-marah dan si laki-laki dengan cuek. Dan beberapa saat kemudian gadis itu terlihat memakai jaket hitam panjang di depan apartemen memanggil taxi, saat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela si laki-laki asing, matanya menatap laki-laki asing itu juga sedang berdiri menatapnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum kaku lalu cepat-cepat menghindari jendela. Penampilannya pasti memalukan sekali, rambut acak-acakan, tank top dan piama garis-garisnya sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan si cewek sexy berambut pirang cantik yang baru saja meninggalkan apartemennya.

"Haaaaah...", kemudian Sakura pergi ke kamar mandinya, sudah lupa dengan keinginannya untuk minum kopi.

"Kau mau makan sesuatu Sakura?" gadis bermata abu-abu terang tersenyum menatap Sakura yang duduk membelakangi jendela di sebuah restoran kecil di dekat apartemennya. Sakura meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan tersenyum lalu dia berpikir sebentar kemudian memesan seporsi pancake. Beberapa menit kemudian seporsi pancake dengan wangi pancake yang masih hangat tentunya diletakkan oleh seorang laki-laki yang juga bermata abu-abu terang dan berambut panjang yang dengan kaku menyapa Sakura.

"Pagi! Silakan! Selamat menikmati!"

"Heh? Neji? Kemana Hinata?", Neji dengan bosan dan sebal menunjuk Hinata dengan dagunya sementara kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya. Melihatnya seperti itu Sakura hanya tersenyum, Hinata dengan wajah bersemu merah sedang mencatat pesanan seorang laki-laki berambut pirang mencuat yang tersenyum lebar. Si Neji ini memang agak kelewatan **siscon**-nya, dia paling sebal kalau ada laki-laki yang mendekati adik tercintanya, tapi apa boleh buat, Hinata yang kalem itu bisa marah kalau Neji sampai mengurusi satu-satunya cowok pujaannya Hinata, si pirang itu. Dengan maklum Sakura membiarkan Neji duduk di sebelahnya sambil terus menatap tajam si cowok pirang yang dengan tampang..(gomen..) agak **baka **masih mengajak Hinata ngobrol. Sakura dengan santai menuangkan madu ke atas tumpukan pancakenya dan mulai memakannya, tidak menghiraukan Neji yang masih saja dengan tegang duduk di sampingnya.

Di luar, di perempatan jalan di bawah lampu lalu lintas sebuah truk chevy berwarna abu-abu dan merah dihentikan sebuah lampu merah. Pengemudinya yang memakai topi dan jumper putih meletakkan sikunya di atas jendelanya yang terbuka dengan bosan menunggu lampu berganti hijau. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah kaca restoran keluarga Hyuuga yang sedang menampilkan cewek berambut pink si tetangga seberang apartemennya yang sedang memakan pancake di samping laki-laki ..(ehemm..) di sampingnya. Tanpa terasa, perutnya juga mengeluh ingin diisi. Tapi dia sudah terlambat harus segera berangkat ke kantor, beli saja nanti di kafe dekat kantor.

* * *

Hahahaha...

Sekian... ah.. ada kata-kata bukan Indonesia yang umum tapi nggak umum...(apa maksutnya tuh??) Sperti..

**siscon** : artinya sister complex, dimana seorang brother terlalu menyayangi sister-nya dengan kadar agak berlebihan.

**baka** : kata populer dari stupid a.k.a bodoh!

Kehidupannya kayanya asik ya... ini ambisi pribadinya author yang pingin punya aprtemen enak sndiri tapi karena gajinya yang segitu, dia gagal mendapatkan apartemen asik yang pemandangannya seru. Tapi... sementara tempetku tinggal udah cukup asik en kegiatan sepulang kerjanya Sakura itu... hehehe... bener-bener pengalaman pribadi... :D

ah!

Kebanyakan cerita nggak pentingnya nih! Adakah yang suka kepada fic saia ini?? Uda lama vakum jadi mumpung masih semangat bikin fic, diriku mau pol-polin nih... Review yahh kalo suka... :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Unn.. by the way, smwa bole ngeriviw kok... walopun ga suka... tapi klo suka, sbenernya hukumnya wajibh..... :D**

**

* * *

**

chapt.2

"Yo! Sakura!" seorang laki-laki tinggi besar dengan rambut spike pirang strawberry melambaikan tangannya dengan bersemangat dan berjalan terburu-buru dari belakang Sakura. Sakura berhenti berjalan dan menyapanya tanpa membalas lambaian tangannya karena kedua tangannya yang sibuk menenteng kantong belanja.

"Hey! Juugo! Apa kabar?! Lama sekali tidak melihatmu.."

"Tetangaaaa.... aku kangen sekaliii......", Sakura dengan malas menjauhkan wajahnya dari pelukan Juugo yang sanggup menenggelamkan dirinya hanya dengan satu rengkuhan.

"Juugooo... Kau berat sekaliii...........", Juugo tersenyum lebar menatap Sakura yang meringis menahan berat tubuhnya. Walaupun mereka tinggal bersebelahan, tetapi karena pekerjaan, mereka jadi jarang bertemu. Padahal sewaktu masih di kampung, mereka adalah teman yang paling sulit dipisahkan. Dan entah karena suatu kebetulan atau memang karena takdir, mereka bertemu di kota yang sama dan apartemen yang sama. Cukup mengejutkan. Sakura bekerja pada sebuah kantor penerbit majalah mode dan Juugo bekerja di kepolisian, keduanya sama-sama mendapatkan pekerjaan yang diinginkan, dan mereka benar-benar beruntung bisa bertemu lagi.

'i'll be waiting for youuuuuuuuuuuuu............'

suara Celine Dion terdengar dari dalam kantong jaket jeans Juugo dan dengan bersemangat Juugo buru-buru merogoh kantongnya.

"Hai Shizu-chaaaaaaaan.... Kau terima undangan makan malamku??? Mau makan di mana??!!", wajah Juugo terlihat semakin bersemangat mengangkat telepon, tetapi sekejap sebuah teriakan terdengar membuat Juugo cemberut...

'DASAR BODOH!!! TIDAK ADA WAKTU BUAT MAKAN MALAM NGGAK PENTING!!!!'

"Shizu-chaaaaan.... makan malam itu penting untuk membina kerukunan sebagai sesama umat.."

'BERISIK!!!! DIAM DI SITU..'

"eh..?!"

CKIIIIIIT....................

Tiba-tiba sebuah Impreza putih berhenti tepat di samping Sakura dan Juugo, kemudian jendela mobil terbuka dan seorang wanita berambut hitam seleher muncul dengan sebuah senyum....

"Ah! Halo Sakura!"

"Shizune..", dan kemudian senyuman Shizune menghilang digantikan wajah setengah marah secepat matanya menancap pada Juugo..

"Hey Juugo! Cepat naik! Kita tidak ada waktu! Ada kasus baru!!!"

"AAAH!!!! Aku barusan pulang... Aku mau istirahat... Haaaaaah...... iya.. iya.....", akhirnya dengan malas Juugo masuk juga ke mobil setelah menerima sorot mata pembunuh Shizune. Sakura hanya tersenyum menatap mereka... setelah mendengar gerutuan Shizune pada Juugo ('jawabnya sekali saja!!'), merekapun meluncur pergi. Matahari baru saja tenggelam meninggalkan jejak jingga di langit yang terlihat di ujung pertigaan jalan, dan Juugo baru saja berangkat bekerja. Benar-benar pekerjaan on-line 24 jam, apa dulu dia sempat memikirkan hal itu ya sebelum memutuskan untuk menjalaninya ya?, pikir Sakura sambil berjalan masuk mendorong pintu kaca berterali sulur bunga apartemennya.

Sudah pukul 8 malam saat Sakura berdiri dari sofanya sambil membawa piring. Makan malam sambil menonton drama kehidupan para pejabat negara, kriminal, selebritis, penduduk biasa pinggiran kota, petani..... (alias berita malam), mengalihkan pikirannya sebentar dari saus pastanya yang kelewat asam karena terlalu banyak memasukkan saus tomat. Saat Sakura berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur kecilnya, matanya terhenti saat menatap jendelanya. Ada beberapa mobil berhenti di depan apartemen tetangganya. Salah satunya truk chevy abu-abu-merah yang memang milik penghuni apartemen itu dan satu lagi mobil yang dikenalinya adalah impreza putih milik Shizune dan sebuah mobil hitam-putih polisi.

"He? Ada penjahat ya?" Sakura melupakan piringnya dan hanya berdiri di tempat, kemudian sebuah pemandangan membuatnya menempelkan dahinya di kaca jendelanya.

"EH??!!!"

tampak di jendela apartemen seberang kamarnya yang selalu dipandangi Sakura, Juugo muncul memegangi tangan si cowok asing pemilik kamar itu. Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura berjalan keluar dan dengan sembarang meletakkan piringnya di samping meja di depan pintu keluarnya. Tepat waktu, saat Sakura keluar, Juugo dan yang lain juga barusan keluar dari apartemen. Setelah memasukkan laki-laki berambut ekor ayam hitam ke dalam mobil Shizune, Juugo melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura. Tanpa berpikir Sakura melambaikan tangannya meminta Juugo datang.

"Ya? Kenapa?"

"Dia kenapa?!" Sakura melirik laki-laki berambut hitam yang dengan kesal duduk dengan kedua tangannya di belakang tubuhnya di jok belakang mobil Shizune.

**XXXXX**

"Hey!!! Sudah kubilang aku tidak ada hubungannya.... Kalian ini kenapa suka seenaknya main tangkap begini sih??!!", Sasuke menggerutu pada Shizune yang tengah mencatat beberapa hal di buku kecilnya, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Sasuke yang terus saja mendengus dengan kesal.

"AAAAH!!! Berisik sekali!!!"

"Sudah kubilangkan.. aku tidak ada hubungannya!!!!"

"HEY JUUGO!!!!! JANGAN MAMPIR KEMANA-MANA...", Shizune dengan kesal meneriaki Juugo yang terlihat asik mengobrol dengan Sakura, berusaha melampiaskan kekesalannya ke mana saja asalkan jangan pada tersangkanya yang tengah duduk di jok belakang mobilnya. Sasuke menatap Juugo yang berdiri menjulang di hadapan si gadis berambut pink yang.... baru disadarinya hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan kaus baseball bergaris dengan memakai sandal jepit, bukan kostum yang biasanya dipakai gadis itu kalau berjalan keluar dari apartemennya. Juugo melambaikan tangannya sedikit pada Shizune, memintanya menunggu sebentar membuat Shizune semakin kesal.

"Temanmu itu.. apa dia pacar cewek berambut pink itu?!", Sasuke dengan logat malas tahunya iseng bertanya pada Shizune yang tidak disangka dijawab dengan geraman dan wajah penuh amarah dari Shizune, membuat Sasuke menahan tawa geli. Gampang sekali ditebak, pikirnya. Kemudian Juugo menghampiri mobil Shizune dan membuka pintu belakang tempat Sasuke duduk.

"Keluar..", katanya singkat pada Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan Shizune yang memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan...'he?', 'keluar bagaimana?', kenapa?' de-el-el. Sasuke sendiri masih tidak mengerti dan hanya mengikuti kata-kata Juugo dan keluar dari mobil. Kemudian Juugo membuka borgol di tangan Sasuke dan meminta maaf.

"Hey! Ada apa?" Shizune dengan kesal keluar dari mobil dan dengan jengkel menarik lengan Juugo.

"Dia punya alibi!", jawab Juugo singkat sambil memasang wajah agak takut pada Shizune yang seperti siap menelannya hidup-hidup, "Sakura melihatnya ada di apartemennya semalam...", Sasuke tidak lagi mendengarkan debat dua orang yang baru saja menangkapnya. Dia justru menatap si gadis berambut pink yang masih berdiri di seberang jalan. Gadis itu bersiap masuk lagi ke apartemennya saat Sasuke terus menatapnya, tetapi sebelum gadis itu mendorong pintu kaca apartemen, Sasuke sudah berlari menyebrangi jalan..

"Hey!", Sasuke dengan bersemangat menarik tangan Sakura. Sakura yang terkejut berbalik dan hanya menatap tetangga seberang apartemennya yang selalu dilihatnya tetapi tidak pernah dikenalnya sekarang menyunggingkan senyuman berterima kasih padanya.

"...ya..", niatnya Sakura akan mengatakan itu, tetapi bahkan instingnya juga ikut shock tidak bisa menyemangatinya mengeluarkan suara.

"Terima kasih..!!!", Sasuke terlihat sangat senang sampai-sampai tubuhnya bergetar hampir menubruk Sakura sangking senangnya, tapi menahannya karena siapa tahu, pacarnya yang berbadan besar itu akan melemparkannya ke jalanan dengan satu serangan. Senyuman melebar di bibirnya benar-benar ekspresi yang mengatakan... 'uuuh!!! seandainya dirimu nggak ada entah gimana nasib diriku yang malang iniiii.........'.

"... ya... sama-sama....", akhirnya Sakura bisa tenang juga menghadapi kilauan kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajah tetangganya.

"ah! Aku Sasuke!", Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura yang disambut dengan sedikit gemetar oleh Sakura.

"Sakura!".

"Jadi.. Sakura, apa pacarmu tidak keberatan kalau aku mentraktirmu makan?!", Sasuke tersenyum sambil memiringkan wajahnya sedikit untuk menunjukkan pada Sakura bahwa orang yang dimaksudkannya adalah Juugo.

"Oh! Tidak... dia tidak akan keberatan.. toh dia bukan pacarku..... ngg....... baguslah mereka melepaskanmu...", Sakura masih mencoba menutupi kepanikannya dengan berbicara sedikit lebih banyak. Sasuke menatap Sakura sebentar dan senyuman licik terbentuk di bibirnya,

"Hmm, ternyata hobi pengamatanmu berguna juga ya...", Sakura menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam,

_"jadi dia memang tahu ya kalau selama ini kita terus-terusan mengamatinya???!!"_

**FIN!!!**

**

* * *

**

Slesaaaai................... Udah slesai!!! Skarang tinggal dimintai komen... :D

Ah! Shizune dengan Juugo, lain dari biasanya yaaa....... sempet kepikiran mau make Karin, tapi bisa-bisa malah jadi bahaya.....:D


End file.
